The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications cable management systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to cable management frame assemblies for arranging and organizing cables and for holding telecommunications equipment.
Cable management systems and assemblies are commonly used in the telecommunications industry to guide, secure and position cables such that the cables do not interfere with each other or with other equipment.
The telecommunications industry is driven to provide cable management assemblies that provide the most effective cable management solutions as it is typically difficult and time consuming to perform installation and/or maintenance work in an environment containing numerous cables and equipment or environments with confined spaces.
For these and other reasons cable management assemblies are desired such that cables can be efficiently organized and positioned.